


You know how long i've waited?

by thesaltking



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Childhood Friends, I JUST THOUGHT OF A LINE THAT NEEDED A FIC FOR IT OK, M/M, i literally started watching last week, ill probably be really slow to update this, ive never read a voltron fic so i might be doing this wrong, normal human au or something like that, teen and up for future chapters, the chapters might be really short bc im impatient
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-21
Updated: 2017-03-24
Packaged: 2018-10-09 01:30:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10400709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesaltking/pseuds/thesaltking
Summary: they met in 3rd grade and now keith doesn't know what hes doing anymore. kinda cliché childhood friends au that ive always wanted to write.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I literally started watching voltron last week and the first time I sww keith and lance look at each other I was like "there we go, into hell for shipping again"  
> well I wanna fuckin die so here  
> also once again ive never read a voltron fic ever so this will probably be really bad, or ooc, idk, please help

I met him in 3rd grade. 

“Lance! Get down from there! You’re gonna get hurt!” Hunk said to the boy who climbed to the top of the swing set. It was just an everyday occurrence, some kid getting stuck on a piece of playground equipment, and almost falling to their death. The teachers didn’t even care anymore, they’d seen it too much, every day, but so far, nobody had died. I didn’t go on the playground. I stayed under the overhang above the sidewalk that departed from the school, and connected to the trailers. I leaned against the wall, safe from any pesky children that tried to be my friend, or a bully, of which I didn’t want either of. At least, that’s what I thought.

I heard all the commotion of kids trying to get the troublesome boy that was today’s victim for a near death experience down from atop of the swing set. Hunk was attempting to get him to succumb to the pleas of the fellow 3rd graders around him to, “stop being such a dummy,” and “get down from there or I will not give you candy at lunch,” He didn’t listen to them. Since I kind of knew hunk, and he was nice to me, I decided to not be a loner for that recess period. I walked over to the swing set where everyone was crowded around. I didn’t say anything, just watched everyone frantically jumping to see if they could get him down. But this guy, Lance, being the daredevil he was, decided to take it even farther by attempting to stand on the pole that had the swings dangling off of. I stared with a deadpan, yet worried look on my face. 

His legs seemed to wobble while he was attempting to stand, as if he was scared. Now I couldn’t imagine why he would be scared, since he was so outgoing, but maybe there was an underlying fear inside of him. I don’t know, that was my philosophy. He grinned, and finally reached his goal. 

The only problem was, he stood for about 5 seconds before he started to lose balance. 

He wobbled back and forth, trying to regain what he has lost, but it was no use. He started to slip off the swing set.   
Everything seemed to go in slow motion as he fell. Everyone started dashing away, and Hunk started screaming. Now, I didn’t know this guy, but somewhere in my soulless heart, I felt like I needed to help this guy.   
So, I ran underneath where he was falling, and somehow, I caught him.  
Everyone stared in shock. There were whispers of, “Who is that?” “Why did he help him?” “Does he go here?”

I looked at Lance in the eyes. 

And it was then, that I actually felt something for someone.


	2. I felt something

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> lance finds him on accident.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> whoops probably should've made this chapter longer. thanks for the feedback guys!! honestly I was surprised that anyone bookmarked this lmao. thank you!

I felt something?

I was startled at the fact that I hadn’t been crushed to the ground in an instant by the boy that fell into my arms. Everyone was staring at us, and I knew the taunts were about to fly at me, but they didn’t.   
Everyone was just too... impressed. I didn’t want to be in the situation at hand anymore, so I dropped lance to the ground, and ran inside. 

“Hey, Keith! How’d you save lance back there? It was super cool.” Hunk ran up to me and slammed his hands on the lunch table. I shrugged and continued to eat my sandwich. He sat down next to me and grinned. Then as quickly as he got there, he jumped up, and ran off. 

I’d had enough attention for the day, so I picked up my lunch and snuck into the bathroom to eat in a stall. We weren’t really allowed to leave the cafeteria, but I’d gotten so good at being sneaky that I ended up leaving whenever I wanted. The school bathrooms were gross; I don’t know why I even ate there in the first place. 

I sat for a few minutes, finishing my sandwich, when I heard someone walk in. I panicked and pulled my knees up so my feet wouldn’t be seen. I lowered my head even though that wouldn’t do anything to protect me from impending doom. I tried to peek out the small crack between the door and the frame of the stall. I saw someone walk by a couple times mumbling to themselves, and it took me a minute to see who it was. 

Crap. It was Lance. 

Why of course it had to be him, the boy I saved from death an hour before. Just my luck. He was pacing and occasionally stopped to look in the mirror, just to go back to pacing again. I tried to get a better look, when my lunch bag fell on the ground. 

Everything stopped. 

I tensed up and sensed dread filling the room around me. Lance slowly turned to look at the stalls. “What was that!? Is there someone in here?” He shouted, probably unaware of the consequences of being in the bathrooms during lunch. He scanned the stalls, and I moved as close to the middle of the seat as I could, to attempt to be unseen. 

My attempt was thwarted when he looked right in the crack between the door and the stall frame. 

I paused. “YOU! YOU SAVED ME! WHO ARE YOU!?” He screamed once more while looking through. I reached my hand out to unlatch the lock. There wasn’t a point in hiding anymore. He moved out of the way for me to open the door outwards. I stepped out, and he took a step towards me. “What’s your name?”

“It’s Keith.” I exhaled. Well that was over with. I started to pick up my lunch bag with intention of leaving the bathroom. “You know my name, right?” Lance said. “Yeah, it’s Lance.” I mumbled, while trying to walk past the boy. “Wait! Don’t leave yet!” He reached for my shoulder and ended up grabbing the fabric of my hoodie. I turned around, with an almost disapproving appearance. I exhaled.

“What do you want?”

“Can you be my friend?”


	3. summer.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> what happens when you find a best friend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> woah two chapters in one night I sure am on a roll

Summer.

Ever since that day, I hadn’t been lonely. Even though our interests were different, and we were basically opposites, we stayed friends. Somehow we were always there for each other. Before I miraculously saved him, I didn’t really have friends. At least, none that I’d actually hang out with. Lance was the first in a while. I was surprised when he told me that I was his ‘Best Friend’. I’d thought he had a billion best friends, seeing as to how everyone on the playground that day seemed to know him.   
Miraculous indeed.   
-  
When 3rd grade started to end, he said he didn’t have plans for the summer. He said he wanted to come over every day to play in my backyard with whatever we could find. I was shocked, to say the least.   
People often would ask if I was sad, or angry, and Lance would step out in hero mode and say something along the lines of, “That’s just his face, he’s having plenty of fun.”

I mean, it does sound a little rude, but it saved me from social interaction. 

I’d only tolerate social interaction from him.  
-  
When we got our yearbooks and passed them around to sign, everyone skipped mine but Hunk and Lance.

‘Have a great summer buddy! – Hunk’ 

‘YOU ARE THE BEST FRIEND I COULD POSSIBLY HAVE AND I COULDN’T BE ANY HAPPIER TO SPEND MY TIME WITH YOU KEITH YOURE SUPER GREAT YOURE REAL COOL MAN!!!!!!!!! H.A.G.S – LANCE XOXO’

Honestly, I didn’t think he knew what ‘XOXO’ meant. 

When I signed his yearbook, it went a little like this.

‘Thanks for almost dying that one time. Have a good summer. Thanks for sticking around. – Keith’

I was at a loss for words, but I really was grateful. I didn’t know how to express it though.   
-  
“You can’t get me! You can’t get me-“ The words were cut off by a shot to the mouth by a super soaker. Lance fell onto the grass, sopping wet, and in defeat, he put his arms above his head. “Okay, okay! You win.” He fell face forward onto the soggy turf. I smirked at my defeated opponent. I was the victor. 

I closed my eyes to breathe in the fresh summer air. The day wasn’t too humid, nor too hot. A perfect day to spend with your best friend. Then I felt a cold wave of wetness wash over my head when I realized Lance was hitting me with a stream of water from the hose. “I knew I’d get you back!”  
-  
That night we spent watching movies on the basement TV curled up in blankets. We’d stumbled upon a horror movie (we probably weren’t allowed to watch, but we did anyways), and decided to test our courage and watch it all the way through. This ended up not happening, since there was an abundance of jump scares, and by half an hour in, we were already holding each other and shivering, leaning against the back of the couch. Lance suggested turning it off, but then quickly took his idea back. We somehow made it to the end without dying. Right after, we got extremely tired. He was slightly scared of the dark, and since the TV was our only light before, I turned on one of those projecting star lights. That’s how we fell asleep. Holding each other close on the air mattress with stuffed animals and blankets all around us, with stars above.


End file.
